Joint replacement surgery seeks to replace portions of a joint with prosthetic components so as to provide long-lasting function and pain-free mobility.
For example, in the case of a prosthetic total hip joint, the head of the femur is replaced with a prosthetic femoral stem component, and the socket of the acetabulum is replaced by a prosthetic acetabular cup component, whereby to provide a prosthetic total hip joint.
In the case of a prosthetic total knee joint, the top of the tibia is replaced by a prosthetic tibial component, and the bottom of the femur is replaced by a prosthetic femoral component, whereby to provide a prosthetic total knee joint.
The present invention is directed to orthopedic prostheses for restoring the hip joint and, more particularly, to improved prosthetic femoral stem components.
Prosthetic femoral stem components typically comprise a proximal section for seating in the proximal section of the resected femur and presenting a ball for seating in the acetabular socket, and a distal section for seating in the femur's medullary canal so as to extend along the shaft of the femur.
It is, of course, important that the prosthetic femoral stem component make a proper fit with the surrounding bone. To this end, prosthetic femoral stem components are typically offered in ranges of different sizes in an effort to accommodate variations in patient anatomy. However, despite this, it has been found that it can be difficult to provide the correct prosthetic femoral stem component for patients. This is due to the wide variation in patient anatomies and to the practical limitations of hospital inventory. By way of example, where a femoral component is selected having a proximal section appropriately sized for the proximal section of the resected femur, the distal section of the prosthesis may not be appropriately sized for proper seating in the distal section of the femur. This can present serious problems for the patient, including problems relating to joint stability and pain.
On account of the foregoing, there has been substantial interest in forming prosthetic femoral stem components out of a plurality of separate elements, wherein each of the elements may be independently selected so as to most closely approximate patient anatomy, and wherein the separate elements may be assembled to one another in situ, using modular connections, so as to provide the best possible prosthetic femoral stem component for the patient.
Once deployed in the patient's body, the prosthetic femoral stem component, and hence the modular connections securing the separate elements to one another, are subjected to axial, bending and torsional loads. While different types of modular connections are known in the art, no one modular connection is ideal for dealing with all three types of loads, i.e., axial, bending and torsional loads. By way of example, taper connections generally accommodate axial (i.e., compressive) loads well, but they generally do not accommodate bending and torsional loads particularly well. By way of further example, concentric cylinder connections generally accommodate bending loads well, but they generally do not accommodate axial and torsional loads particularly well.